Wilted Roses
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: here's the story YOU voted on!! please r/r Malfoy wants Lav, Ron wants Lav, Harry's confused, Hermione's loosened up...**working on next chapter**WON'T COME OUT UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!
1. The secret

Wilted Roses  
  
Chapter One  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, just the plot's mine. Constructed criticism welcomed. Just review, this is the story you voted on, so I expect a lot of reviews!!! Please r/r and I'll post the next chapter soon!!!  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the landscape was extremely green as it flew by outside the window. They were on the train again. But, as you can see, there is one person missing. 'Where's Hermione?' you ask. Well, she's doing her Head Girl job and making her rounds to make sure there isn't any trouble on the train. Now, as we go into the story, we find Ron and Harry sitting in a compartment in the back of the Hogwarts express. But trouble is coming, and isn't going to be leaving anytime soon.  
  
  
  
"Damn! How long does it take her to make her rounds?" Ron asked Harry as he looked at his watch. "It's been nearly an hour now, think something's up?"  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so." Was all he said. He wasn't sure if he wanted Hermione to come back so soon. When they'd met up on the platform, well, he was deeply confused. It was the same Hermione, wasn't it? But then why did she make him feel this way? Like his stomach now knew how to do back-handsprings? Or how his heart started thumping so hard, he was sure Ron could hear it? He needed some time to think, but now the moment has passed and gone as the compartment door opened.  
  
"Well, looky here boys. Potter and the Weasel," they were greeted by Draco Malfoy's low snarl and smirk; accompanied by his thick cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry sighed. "Go screw yourselves." He told them. He didn't want them there; they'd just make things worse, as always.  
  
Malfoy just laughed. "No, I think I'd rather…" but they never found out what he'd rather do, because just then Hermione appeared beside them.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she said with venom, crossing her arms. Harry was quite surprised, she usually kept her temper, but it sure looked like Draco was in for it now.  
  
Draco just stared at her. "Um, yes, hello." He stuttered.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Uh, no. Just stopped by to say hello." But he said it more like a question.  
  
"Then you can get going now," Hermione told him evenly, as she moved so they could get out. Draco muttered something and stalked out scowling.  
  
Ron looked thoroughly surprised. "How…why…what's gotten into you?" he finally said.  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" she asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Except you got Malfoy out of here without him calling anyone any more names and leaving him speechless," Ron said in awe.  
  
Hermione just grinned. "I have my ways."  
  
Harry was mentally agreeing with that. He could tell by the look on Draco's face that he'd noticed how Hermione had changed too. Her hair was halfway down her back, and curly, not bushy anymore. She had grown taller and filled out over the summer too. She was late to hit the growing stage of puberty, but it seemed it came in full blast when it did. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
Then the compartment door opened again, this time revealing a very ecstatic looking Lavender. She shut the door quickly behind her and turned around to face them.  
  
"That fucking bastard!" she growled as she sat down next to Ron and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"Yes!" she spat.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us what he did?" Harry asked her.  
  
She looked at him, and seemed to consider for a minute. Then she shook her head and said, "You don't want to know…it's not that big a deal," she added quietly.  
  
Ron looked surprised. "Of coarse it is! You come in here cursing like, like,"  
  
"You," Hermione helped him.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Cursing like me, with a manner that could kill a hippogriff. Now what the hell did he do? I'm going to go kick his sorry little ass…" he stood up.  
  
Harry was slightly surprised. Ron had liked Lavender for about a year now, and he always started to stutter and turn red whenever she was around. 'Maybe he'll make his move this year,' he thought.  
  
"Ron, sit down. Lav, what'd he do?" Hermione commanded Ron and turned to Lavender.  
  
"Take a wild guess," she said thickly.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, then said, "he didn't, didn't grab you, did he?"  
  
Lav just sat there and stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh, Lav, he'll leave you alone eventually." Hermione said gently as she put her hand on Lavender's arm.  
  
Hermione and Lavender had become best friends in 5th year. She started hanging out with the trio and proved to be very good company. All through summer, though, she'd been getting love letters form Malfoy; he just wouldn't leave her alone. Hermione was the only one who knew about it though, they thought they'd better wait to tell the boys, or they might resort to drastic measures. But now, the cat's out of the bag.  
  
"What? Who the hell does he think he is?" Ron said as he bolted up and started to open the compartment door.  
  
"Ron, sit down, please." Lavender said quietly. Ron took one look at her and abided.  
  
"Let's fill you in, then you can go kick his ass," Hermione told them. "You see, Malfoy's been harassing Lav all summer long…"  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron turned to her.  
  
"I knew you'd flip out, and I figured he'd stop after a while," Lavender told her solemnly.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Anyway, he sent her tons of love letters and, with help from me, we wrote back telling him to leave her alone."  
  
"But it didn't work," Lavender sighed.  
  
"No, it didn't. It just got worse."  
  
"He started threatening me."  
  
"But he never really did anything."  
  
"But he never left me alone either," Lavender let out a dry sob.  
  
"So we just started to burn them, not reading them, not writing back. And when she stayed at my house he sent her a letter with a Love Potion dried onto it."  
  
"But we didn't even take it off the owl, just told it to take it back to Malfoy. And now I'm at school with him," Lavender sighed again and bowed her head. "I'll never get any peace."  
  
Ron and Harry were outraged, especially Ron. "Why didn't you tell us?" he repeated.  
  
Lavender turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I knew you'd freak out, and I didn't want you to do anything drastic."  
  
"Well, it's a little late for that now," Ron said as he stood up and opened the door. "Come on Harry."  
  
Harry left with Ron, saying, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Doesn't really go anywhere, I know. But it'll get better I swear!! I've got big plans for this story, big, big plans… ( (  
  
So review please, and I'll post again later!! 


	2. The fight

Wilted Roses  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, just the plot's mine. Constructed criticism welcomed. Just review…this is the story you voted on, so I expect a lot of reviews!!! Please r/r and I'll post the next chapter soon!!!  
  
Ron cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Where's that cry-baby git?" he snarled.  
  
"He probably knew you were coming and ran for his life," they heard a sarcastic voice say behind them. Both boys turned around to see Hermione and Lavender following them, Hermione smirking.  
  
"I'd really like to see you guys kick his sorry little ass," Lavender said with a pointed look at Ron. Ron colored slightly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, that's what we're going to do." So they set off looking for Malfoy.  
  
They found him, asleep, in a compartment right in the middle of the train. "Oh, look at him, he's sleeping like a baby," Hermione said with fake sweetness. Everyone snorted with laughter at this statement, for it was true, he was sleeping all curled up in a ball, clutching the seat in a death grip just like a favorite blanket.  
  
He woke with a start, hearing the snickers. He opened his eyes to see a group of very pissed teenagers. "Oh, shit," was all he got out before Ron was on top of him, punching his head. Harry was soon to follow. Hermione and Lavender just watched with amusement and some pleasure. Without his cronies to defend him, Draco was a helpless pretty-boy.  
  
But he did, apparently, know how to fight. For soon Ron was thrown across the compartment and Harry was shoved to the floor. Lavender went straight to Ron, and Hermione to Harry. Draco sat up, and tried to wipe all the blood off his face. "You fucking bitch," he spat at Lavender. "You sent them, can't defend yourself, can you? Got to get Weasel and Potter to help. How are you going to pay them back? Oh, yes. You probably already made arrangements for when you're going to sleep with them."  
  
Everyone just stared at him wide eyed, then looked at Lavender. She just sat there, holding Ron's arm, staring at Malfoy. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"You bastard!" Ron was the first to gain his composure and lunged at him again, but Lavender held him back. She got up walked straight up to him and…  
  
**SLAP** He now had a red hand-mark across his left cheek. He stuttered and almost fell over.  
  
"Bitch," he mumbled.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Therefore I have the authority to bitch-slap you," she spat back and stalked off out of the compartment.  
  
Ron hurried after her. Hermione then helped Harry up. They both gave Malfoy evil looks as they made their way out, but he didn't say anymore. He'd been beat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, I know. But I'm working on chapter three right now. I've got a 3-day weekend, so it should be out soon!! Maybe even later today, if we're lucky…please review.  
  
I love you guys!! 


	3. I'll be there for you

Wilted Roses  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, just the plot's mine. Constructed criticism welcomed. Just review…this is the story you voted on, so I expect a lot of reviews!!! Please r/r and I'll post the next chapter soon!!!  
  
This one is full of Ron and Lavender fluff, with some Harry and Hermione fluff too. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Ron hurried to catch up with Lavender. He started to walk next to her; she was actually walking quite fast, but with Ron's long legs it wasn't too hard to keep up with her. "That was great back there," he said, then added quickly, "Are you ok?" he laid his hand on her arm.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were still glossy and silent tears rolled down her face slowly. He reached up with his other hand and wiped them off. "C'mon," he said gently. "Don't let him get to you." She just sighed and continued on. Ron shook his head, but followed her.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had just left the compartment that now held a bruised and bloodied Malfoy. They turned to go towards the compartment they were sharing with Ron and Lavender, but when they saw their little 'moment,' they decided to find another compartment and catch up with them later.  
  
Harry was suddenly aware that Hermione's hand was still on his arm. He felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach did flip-flops. They found an empty compartment near the front, and only when Harry went to open the door, did Hermoine take her hand off his arm.  
  
"Harry! Your lip!" Hermione said suddenly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What about it?" he asked, feeling it gently. He took his hand away to see warm, red blood on his fingertips.  
  
"Let me tidy it up for you," said Hermione quickly. She left, and returned with a cold, wet rag. She sat back down next to him and gently started to wipe the blood away.  
  
Harry was about to go insane. His heart was so loud and beating so hard, he was sure that she could hear it. Her movements were so soft and gentile that he felt like flinging his arms around her and telling her that he loved her right then and there. When this thought crossed his mind another followed. 'Love, is it now?' He pondered for a while, but was jolted back into reality when he felt Hermione's fingers brush his lip.  
  
"It stopped bleeding now," she almost whispered.  
  
(AN: back to Ron and Lavender. Haha! You're gonna' have to wait!!)  
  
**************  
  
Lavender sat down with a sigh. They were back in their original compartment, just her and Ron. Ron didn't think that this arrangement could get any better. But, luckily for him, it did. Right when he sat down next to her she burst into tears again and leaned into him. He put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright. You've got plenty of friends who care, unlike that shittin' bastard," he said kindly, yet the last part came out viciously. Lavender sniffed. "You don't deserve to be treated that way," he continued, rather bravely. "Nobody does. But it won't ever happen again, I swear. I won't let you out of my sight."  
  
Lavender had stopped crying now and she lifted her head up and looked at him. Ron cringed inside, what would her reaction to that sentiment be? But yet, even in his anxiety his heart still managed to skip another beat. Here he was, looking straight into Lavender Brown's cerulean blue eyes, he'd just said a very romantic type of reassurance, and she was cuddled in his arms.  
  
After a moment she whispered. "You would?" If Ron wasn't so nervous he would have noticed the hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"Of coarse," he said barely audible. "I'll never let anything happen to you." He ran his hand threw her dark brown hair. He couldn't help but notice how soft and shiny it was. God, he loved her.  
  
She smiled slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was quite surprised, but none-the-less pleased.  
  
(AN: HeeHee! Back to Hermione and Harry!)  
  
**************  
  
Harry looked straight into her deep honey-colored eyes. "Thanks," he said hoarsely. Her fingers were still lingering at the corner of his mouth. He wanted so badly to kiss them. But Hermione quickly realized her mistake, and drew her hand back, blushing. "You're too good to me," Harry said sincerely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Not even half-way true." She said, giggling.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, if you say so."  
  
She playfully punched his arm. "Think it's safe to go back?" she asked him.  
  
"I dunno," Harry joked as he stood up. "Ron's got hands that like to wander…" he burst out laughing, so did Hermione. He held out his hand and she took it and stood up. "Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"Let's," she replied and pushed open the door.  
  
**************  
  
The compartment door started to slide open. Ron and Lavender could hear laughing and talking. They jumped about a mile apart and both started to blush profusely once Harry and Hermione had joined them.  
  
Hermione noticed. 'Oh, great, what'd we walk in on?' she thought nervously.  
  
"Hey guys," Lavender said, her cheeks still slightly rosy.  
  
"Hey," Harry nodded his head at her. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, I really shouldn't let him get to me like that," she replied, smiling at Ron. Ron, who was still blushing, went an even darker color, but smiled back all the same.  
  
Hermione could tell that something happened, and she was sure that Lavender would fill her in later. But she couldn't help wondering. Then the train gave an almighty lurch and they came to a stop. "We're here!" Hermione said smiling, jumping up out of her seat. "C'mon!" she said tugging on Harry's hand.  
  
****  
  
They were now all out on the platform. It had started raining and everyone was getting drenched. Nobody would have guessed rain was on the way from the weather just an hour before. But that was the calm before the storm. The four were jogging down the platform, looking for an empty carriage. When they suddenly came across Seamus.  
  
"Hey Lav," he said sweetly, smiling at her. "Need a carriage?"  
  
Ron scowled at him. Lavender just said, "Seamus, it's over, you know it. Please don't do this."  
  
Seamus looked around at the four. Ron was still scowling at him. He decided to back off. He had heard what Harry and Ron had done to Draco, and he didn't want it to happen to him. "Alright," he said finally. "Maybe some other time." Then he walked away and hopped into a carriage with Blaise Zablini.(sp?)  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a man-hoar." Lavender said as they climbed into a carriage.  
  
"Are you trying to say he's not?" Harry asked as he sat across from her.  
  
"Of coarse he's not, he just likes the support. He needs it right now," she said softly.  
  
"Wh-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"But he's doing ok, right?" she asked.  
  
Lavender sighed. "Yes, but I really wished I had chosen a better time to break up with him." She shook her head and smiled. "But we're not here to worry about Seamus, now are we?" she asked with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.  
  
Hermione smiled back. 'She's so strong,' she thought. The foursome soon started to laugh and talk as usual. When they got out of the carriage they saw Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, God," Lavender whispered as they continued to jog up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Ron took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Well," Draco said as he stepped in front of them, blocking the way. This time he had Crabbe and Goyle with him. Things weren't looking so good.  
  
"Move Draco," Hermione said in her best Head Girl voice.  
  
He scowled at her. He knew he couldn't do anything. She'd tell and deduct house points. He just grunted and stalked away.  
  
Lavender let out her breath and smiled. "Thanks Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled back at her best friend. "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, change of plan. This is mainly going to be a Ron/Lavender story. I will have lots of Harry/Hermione too; mostly it will be from the girls' point of view. I hope you all don't mind. I've never written a really solid Ron/Lavender story before, so I decided to make this it. But don't fret! Harry and Mione will be in there plenty. The four will barely ever be apart….and there's going to be a big drama part coming up. Full of betrayal, love, hate, war, kissing, slapping, and much more!!! Review please!!! 


	4. starting to reveal what they don't want ...

Wilted Roses  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, just the plot's mine. Constructed criticism welcomed. Just review…this is the story you voted on, so I expect a lot of reviews!!! Please r/r and I'll post the next chapter soon!!! Enjoy!!  
  
And here's half of why this story is called 'Wilted Roses' (the other half is just cause I think it sounds cool, but I might tie it in with the story…)  
  
Anyway, I'm not a really big fan of Valentine's Day, and this is one of my favorite poems for that occasion….  
  
Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
Sugar is Sweet  
  
And so are You!  
  
The Roses are Wilted  
  
The Violets are Dead  
  
The Sugar Bowl's empty  
  
And so is your Head!  
  
lol, I really like that, I think it's rather funny…. Anyway, on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
(It's Halloween)  
  
The feast was over. Our favorite four-some had survived the night with only about five encounters with Malfoy. He eventually turned into a ferret again, thanks to Fred and George. Neville ended up as a bright yellow canary for more than half the night…he isn't too bright. So, to make a long story short, they had fun and survived.  
  
It was one in the morning. The common room was deserted; except for Ron and Hermione who are sitting on the couch; Lavender and Harry each had their own armchair. They were chatting, and sipping butterbeer that they'd sneaked from Hogsmead after the dance. Lavender suddenly sat up straighter and said, "I've got a brilliant idea!"  
  
They looked upon her wearily. They knew her all too well, and her 'brilliant ideas' usually got them into trouble, or sticky situations; especially with each other.  
  
"What is it Lav?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lavender smiled and sat back in her chair again. "Truth or Dare. Who wants to go first?"  
  
Ron groaned, "Oh, come on Lav. That game's stupid, I've watched people play it before; and it doesn't sound fun."  
  
"But, you've never played it with me," she replied with a grin. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry was surprised. 'Oh, god. No matter what I say, this is going to turn out bad.'  
  
"Come on Potter!" Ron yelled, laughing.  
  
"Umm, Truth I guess."  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
Harry started to blush. He didn't want to admit it to them, let alone her. He couldn't do it…  
  
"Stop stalling," Ron told him impatiently.  
  
"And you *have* to tell the truth, and there's no chickens," Lavender added.  
  
"Uh, well, erm, you see, well, I really like; but I know she doesn't like me; but, well, Hermione," Harry stuttered out, blushing furiously.  
  
"I told you!" Ron exclaimed at Lavender. Harry looked up, Lavender and Ron were both smiling broadly…he chanced a glance at Hermione. She was blushing, but not as badly as him.  
  
"Um, well now. Ron, Truth or Dare." Harry said, trying to get the attention away from him.  
  
Ron stopped laughing. "Uh, I pick Dare." He told them, being bold.  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Go snog Lavender, somewhere in private; and make it good Ron."  
  
Ron's mouth opened it shock. He didn't believe his best friend would do this to him. Of coarse Harry knew that he liked Lavender, but to make him do that? He didn't even know if the feelings were halfway mutual. He chanced a glance at Lavender; she was blushing slightly and fidgeting. Then Ron remembered something, no chickens. Harry and Hermione were both laughing.  
  
"Well, go on then!" Harry yelled playfully at them.  
  
Ron stood up. "Ready to go then?" he asked nervously.  
  
Lavender didn't even answer. With an evil look at Harry she followed him out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry and Hermione collapsed into laughter. When she'd finally been able to calm down Hermione said, "I don't believe you made them do that," she shook her head, but she was still smiling.  
  
"I was just trying to help him," Harry answered innocently.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "He likes her, but he's never had the courage to ask her out or anything…"  
  
"You're kidding," Hermione interjected.  
  
Harry gave her a look. "No, why would I be?"  
  
She grinned. "She likes him too!"  
  
Harry just started laughing again. "We might have to go find them and drag them back if they don't come back in a reasonable amount of time."  
  
Hermione joined in laughing with him. "I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
  
  
What will happen between Harry and Hermione while they're alone? Will Lavender and Ron really have a heated snog session? Review and the next chapter with all the answers will be out asap.  
  
BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!! 


	5. what happens when you leave love-birds a...

Wilted Roses  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, just the plot's mine. Constructed criticism welcomed. Just review…this is the story you voted on, so I expect a lot of reviews!!! Please r/r and I'll post the next chapter soon!!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Ron? Are we really going to do this?"  
  
"Well, umm, they'll never know if we do or not…" Ron was bright red. Thank god it was dark in there.  
  
They'd gotten to the second floor when they head Filch. He heard them running and pursued. They finally locked themselves in one of his storage closets. Not the brightest idea, but they were in desperate need of a hiding place. It'd been about ten minutes. Ron was leaning against the door and Lavender was sitting on an up-turned bucket.  
  
"Oh, yes, good point."  
  
"But, if you want to…" Ron said mischievously. He was grinning now. 'Please say 'yes',' he thought. But he was met with silence. (May I remind you it's pitch dark, and he can't see her.) 'Damn, now I've gone and scared her,' he cursed himself. "La-" but he was cut off by a finger pressed onto his lips.  
  
"Hush," she whispered. "The question is, do you want to?"  
  
*******  
  
(Haha! Back to Harry and Hermione!! Man, I love being in charge.)  
  
  
  
They'd been silent for a couple minutes. Harry was searching for something to say when Hermione said something.  
  
"Harry?" she asked timidly. "Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Um, sure; I guess," he replied as he got up and walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to her so they could talk easier.  
  
"Er, well Harry; do you…did you…did you really mean it when you said you liked me?" she asked not meeting his eyes. She was blushing, and now Harry was too.  
  
"Well, yeah Mione. I do," Harry said bravely.  
  
She sighed. 'Oh no, she doesn't want me to like her,' Harry thought panicked. "But, I hope this doesn't change anything between us…"  
  
At this she looked up at him. "Do you really not want this to go farther?" she asked.  
  
Harry was surprised. Did she like him too? He had to find out. "Mione?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered, still looking at him.  
  
"Would you go out with me?"  
  
*******  
  
(Haha! Back to the closet!!)  
  
  
  
The finger was lifted off his lips so he could speak. They weren't touching, but he could feel her body heat. He so wanted to wrap her in his arms; and this might just be his chance. As long as she wasn't just playing with him….  
  
"Lav? Of coarse I do-" but this time he was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. He kissed back.  
  
"You sure?" he heard her whisper.  
  
"Damn straight," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. Their lips met again and a passionate kiss was shared. The feelings that had been building up since on the train came tumbling out in their kisses. After a few minutes of heaven he took a chance and rolled his tongue across her lips. She obliged and let him in. Then their snog session really started…  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Hermione looked intently at him. "You mean it?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Of coarse," and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So; will you?"  
  
"Oh! Of coarse Harry!" she said smiling and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
  
They sank back against the couch, just relaxing in each other's arms. "I love you," Harry whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too," she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She kissed him. "I love you too Ron."  
  
  
  
  
  
They said the most important words ever muttered by man-kind. What's going to happen in the next chapter? (I don't even know!) So review, if you've got any good ideas let me know, ok? I love you guys!  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn; is just to love, and be loved in return." 


End file.
